Bones
by Vaughn Tyler
Summary: Discontinued, WarrenOC / Grace Archer will never admit her 'type' of guy isn't the standered prep or goth label. No, her type is pyro, and Sky High has a few good looking one up for grabs. Then they start disappearing.
1. Chapter 0

**Bones  
**By Mandya1313

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High

**Summary: **Grace's element wasn't fire, water, earth, or air. It wasn't being the center of attention or having none at all. He element was around her friends and with her stepbrother. But this all gets thrown out of whack when she loses her hair tie.

**

* * *

**

**Prolog:** Highway Roads

Did you ever wonder where the other roads that connected to the highway went? Did you think '_That one leads to no-where'_ when the road had only two cars on it? Have you ever wondered where you would end up if you'd drove down one of any of these roads instead of the one that would take you to your intended destination?

One of these roads leads to Cobalt City, commonly down town Maxville or the place of my birth. Cobalt is to Supers much like New York or Los Angeles is to civilians, in other words a major place of attraction and attention. Like the Commander and Jetstream protect Maxville another group of heroes protects the large city. The three heroes that protect my hometown are Arson, Warp, and Crest. Not much is known about any of them just that they don't really work as a team and the fact that Arson is an anti-hero. I know more about Arson then anyone else in the city though considering he is my ex-boyfriend.

Of course that really does not count for much since he never really told me anything about himself aside from the fact that he liked me 'a hell of a lot more then he should.' Our relationship began a year ago and ended about an hour ago. To begin with I felt very odd being woken up by the town superhero throwing rocks at my window seal. After some time I became comfortable with him. To the public though Arson just saved my life when I was thirteen and several times after and that was the end of our relationship. To the public I wasn't his girl friend, not even my brother, friends, parents, or anyone aside from him or me knew that.

On reference to the 'saving life several times after thing' I have this gift. I call this curse/gift/talent/habit/thingy 'wrongsyndrom.' Basically it is a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wrongsyndrom caused me to continually meet Arson after our first encounter. You see after he first saved my life Arson didn't think twice about me other then the standard, '_Is she hurt?_' But after the countless times he had to 'save' my life over the course of a year he asked me out ignoring the fact that he was five years older then me. It worked well with him coming to see me whenever he could, never doing anything that could suggest us being 'together' in the public eye, and him just being there. It still would have worked if I didn't have to move.

With no way to contact him I left Cobalt this morning. My family and I were moving to the suburbs of Maxville, a far distance away form the busy streets of downtown Cobalt. My mother had bought us a good house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a family room, and a kitchen.

See I'm so ticked off at this getting my own room isn't even cheering me up. Just because I look like my father, have his powers, and he is the fourth most wanted super villain in the world I have to move. Yeah sucks.

….

….

Ok fine.

My life is one big cliché after another; this is something I'm not very proud of.

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** Yes I am rewriting _Bones_. The reason for this being I made it to complicated, my apologies to everyone but I am going to repost it just make the plot simpler, easier to fallow, and cut a few characters. Though a portion of this story will be the same as the _original Bones_ most of it will be different.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bones**  
By Mandya1313

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High

**Summary: **Grace's element wasn't fire, water, earth, or air. It wasn't being the center of attention or having none at all. He element was around her friends and with her stepbrother. But this all gets thrown out of whack when she loses her hair tie.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Meet the Archers, the Friends, and the Neighbors

If asked about my family I would just groan. See the history of my birth isn't that complicated. My mother, Annabelle Carver at the time, had a one night stand with my father, the super villain Skull. At that same time she was dating a recently divorced Mark Archer who had his own son from the marriage, Brian. Mark over looked my mother's one slip up and married her shortly after I was born.

But when you add all the titles it becomes more complicated then it really is. Mark is my stepfather. Brian is my stepbrother. Steven is my twelve-year-old half brother. Skull is my birth father. Then you add in the complication that my mother is a civilian who some how dated/fucked two supers. Of course add in the drama of my mother getting disowned by her living father while being cursed at by him saying her mother would roll in her grave is she knew of Annabelle's dating of a super. And I can't forget the fact that Mark's sister Lyn has tried to kill our family before, reasons unknown to me and irrelevant to this current story. Oh yeah, I almost forget to mention the drama Mark's ex-wife caused along with his parents at the wedding.

Needless to say I don't like going into the politics that created my family or my home life.

But with it being near midnight and my powers keeping me awake I don't have anything else to distract me from my thoughts of Arson. So I begin to think about my family, my ex-boyfriend that no one else knew about, and myself.

Mark is a tall, thin, lanky redheaded man with strong features and a strait nose who was gifted with super-reflexes. Personally I like his middle sister's powers better, since she can talk to animals. Linda Williams is one of the few members of Mark's family that still talk to us the only other members being her daughter and husband.

Brian takes after his dad in the way of looks except he keeps his flame red hair pulled back in a low pony tail since it reaches his mid back where as Mark's is short and showing a few grays in his sideburns. Brian is also the same height as his father, standing at six foot flat. Build though is also a difference. Brian is well muscled since both of us practice free running on a regular basis. In the way of powers though Brian has his Aunt's powers to a T.

Steven is twelve and an attention whore. He is good at getting attention and holding it. So far he has yet to develop powers that I know of but some reason I think he is going to take after Jean, Mark's mother, and control air currents. Why I'm not sure but it just seems that way. On another note by little brother and I have a strange relationship: I hate him and he hates me yet I'd take a built for him and he always comes to me for advice on anything.

The there is my mom. Annabelle Archer is the civilian and not so average housewife of the family. My mom was born in England and moved to Cobalt after she graduated from collage. Sometime after she met Markus and the rest is history. But my mother is the only one in our family with a real degree on either side. To top it off it is a degree in Architecture. My mother first met Mark when she designed his first house when he lived with his ex-wife. Somehow love blossomed and then Mark divorced her and married my mom. My mother retired from building houses for people with powers to being a housewife living on the support of her lawyer husband. Needless to say my family has a good amount of money tucked under our belts.

Lastly there is me. Do to mixed traits from my dark blonde father and light brown haired mother I have disgusting dark dirty blonde hair. My eyes are a very light blue, just like my fathers, so I wear dark blue contacts to even out the light intake through my eyes. Unlike the rest of my family who has either tan (Mom and Steven) or pale (Brian and Mark) skin I have cream skin, (hate being repetitive) again like my father. To add to my list of things that make me look like my father I'm tall for my age standing at 5'8" where as my mother's family consist of short people, I have a birthmark on the back of my right hand shaped like a rose cross, and unlike the rest of my family I do not have freckles on my body. I hate my father if you're wondering.

With out further distractions I begin to drift backwards in my memories, back towards Arson. Letting a low growl escape my throat I left the window ceil and sat at my computer desk. My room was small and right next to my parents' room but I didn't care much, I was always awake anyway.

See my power is bone manipulation. I can bend, reshape, and torture my skeletal structure. My favorite things that I can do are using the bones in my fingers as bullets and pulling out my spinal column and using it as a staff. Yes, I rip my bones out of my body; No, it does not hurt. The reason behind the whole 'not hurting' part would be the same chemicals in my body that keep me awake twenty-four seven. Adrenalin is one of these chemicals along with several others that I can't remember off the top of my head.

The 'not sleeping' and 'not hurting' are two side effect powers/abilities that happened because of my original power of manipulating my bone structure. Another extra thing that was added because of ripping my bones from my body was my healing effect. My body heals overly fast to the extent that two broken legs can heal in five minutes and I wouldn't of felt a thing. Because of this I can't get sick either. There are a few other odd things that my power(s) allow me to do but those are the most obvious ones.

Don't get me wrong I can die. Not easily but I can. Acid can eat away my skin and organs faster then I can heal unless I can get the substance off. A bullet to my brain (if it can penetrate my steal hard skull) could kill me. Fire can, sometimes, burn me faster then I can heal. And I can die of blood loss, starvation, dehydration, and a few other natural means. These aren't all the ways to kill me but just ones that I know of off the top of my head.

Looking at the clock on my computer desk I groaned again. It was only three a.m. on a Saturday morning. One week before Brian and I will have to attend our first day at Sky High. Brian would attend the floating school as a senior and myself as a sophomore.

Dismissing the thought I opened my email.

………_You left us._ I read what the first message that was from my friend Jason. _Do you realize how much of a pain it is to go through out the day not touching anyone? I have to constantly be careful now. And to top it off they're trying to get us to let a physic wipe our minds of you guys._

_They think that ya'll are in danger. I don't understand. Grace you need to come back to Cobalt and explain what the Hell is going on. Katie is in tears. Ryan and Chris haven't been seen since we found out you and Brian had left. I hate you. I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!_

The message was pretty clear. My friends were scared and Jason was knee deep in major emotional shit. I guess I should explain them as well. Starting with Jason. Jason Onyx was (is?) my best friend and if I had not been dating Arson (_I can't think about him!_) possible boyfriend material. He has powers like Brian and I but his are more dangerouse then either one of ours. Have you ever heard of Wither, from the X-men comic book series? Well both Jason and the fictional Kevin Ford have the same powers. Anything they touch decays.

Yes, Jason wears a power dampener but he has to wait two more years until he is eighteen so that he can have his powers shut off. I honestly think that there should be exceptions to the Shut Off Decree. The decree given by the USBS (United States Board of Supers) states that no one under the age eight teen can have their powers shut off. Jason is only sixteen. Sometimes Jason would take the power dampener off he would describe the feeling as 'something restraining part of your mind.' During this time he could touch me because my skin would heal in seconds.

Not all of my friends are supers though. Just Jason and Katie are. Katie is actually Brian's girlfriend he had to break up with on short notice. She controls pheromones and according to my old group of friend's resident writer 'an unwilling marry-sue' whatever the hell that is supposed to mean. See Katie is the shy bookish brunet that you rarely notice in your math class with the small chest and 'cute' appearance.

Ryan and Chris are twins and non-supers who Brian and I grew up down the street from. They were two years younger then Brian and a year older then me but the Hutchinson boys were better then no playmates. Ryan actually was the one who stole my first kiss when I was seven; I've got a picture to prove it. Against common sense both Brian and I stayed friends with the boys until we were in high school.

It was just the four of us at the beginning of my freshmen year. Brian was already a junior, Ryan and Chris were sophomores, and I was a freshmen. Then I met another junior, Katie, in my PE class. She and Brian hit it off right quick and when she found out about Brian's powers she began to show her powers a little. By that time the black haired devil twins had found out about our powers. At first both males had been mad since they had known us for years and we had not told them about us being supers but eventually they got over it.

Until about halfway through last year it was the _five_ of us. Katie and Brian dating while Ryan, Chris, and I entertained ourselves. Of course I got into a fight with a fellow freshman transfer student. This student would have been Jason Onyx. I destroyed his power dampener in the fight and his powers reacted when I pouched him. There were a lot of memories modified to erase the decomposed flesh of my hand fixing itself from the minds of the student body.

The next day Jason sat beside me at our lunch table.

I smiled at the memory while I deleted the message. Quickly the smiled fell after I pressed the left mouse key. I was not aloud to keep in contact with any of my friends, Arson, or anyone…

…

…

"I hate my life," I groaned out before deleting the email address entirely and creating a new one. would be what I was giving out to whoever became my new 'friends.' I spent the rest of the morning creating new accounts on sites that I was a member of and transferring my photo album from my flash drive to my computer.

Later that day Brian and I were running around Maxville trying to find something interesting.

We had gone out and got hair cuts earlier and had been seeking a source of entertainment. Where Brian just got a trim I was going to completely whack my shoulder length mess of hair off. I needed a new identity so to say, after I lost my hair tie a week ago. My dirty blonde hair was now dyed black, cut, and spiked in a pixy cut fashion. Arson would probably shout something along the lines of 'What the hell?!' if he were to see it.

"I really don't like this place," Brian said looking around at all of the houses. "It is too peaceful. Anyone of these houses could contain someone like us and we would never know it."

"And Cobalt was any different?" I questioned before I began running. With a second nature instinct my brother fallowed my example in the same heartbeat. "We lived next to the NightWing remember? What about Jason, hmmm? His dad was a super-villain remember? Katie's mother was an empath too remember?"

Brian scowled at the ground, "That's different."

Before long we were running down our street towards our house. Fate would have it that I would win the race home but fate also forgets that I have a conscious. My thankfulness toward my healing effect is proof of this fact. So when Brian ran headlong into some short brown haired dude I stopped running.

My eyes narrowed when I saw the kid wasn't very dazed while my brother was on his back. "Super strength or invulnerability," I muttered looking at the back of the brown haired male. The boy was my age and a few inches shorter then me. "Stronghold," I said in acknowledgement. "It's been awhile."

"Brian, Grace?" Will Stronghold looked back between my brother and me before he pulled Brian to his feet. "What are you two doing here- I mean um…"

I laughed slightly. Will was odd from what I had seen, "We moved in down the road. Forgot you live around here."

"Oh yeah, you're dating my cousin now aren't you?" Brian gave Will 'the eye'. It was a known fact that Brian was protective of Layla since he spent many vacations with her family. I was there too of course since Layla and I had been babies together and my mother and hers had become good friends.

"Umm…"

And I just laughed. I knew full well why Mom and Mark had moved us here. With the Commander, Jetstream, and Whisper just down the road and then who knows what else my father was less likely to make a move in broad daylight.

This didn't make me any happier though. I missed Arson, Jason, Katie, and everyone else too much.

* * *

**A/n:** I have the family tree drawn out now. It isn't complicated at all. God simple… I love it. - Pulse the house layout is done and actually good for once. Yes I am very happy with how this story is turning out. Thank you to **The Sand Demon's Fire Deomn** and **Fade to Blue** for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Bones  
**by mandya1313

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sky High._

**Summary:**"He likes you." "All we do is fight." "That's his way of dealing with it; he thinks he'll ruin you two's friendship." "He can't-" "He does." "This isn't good." "Why? I thought you liked him." "Layla, I'm dating someone. This isn't good."

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Boy Friend and bus rides

He wanted to bur- no _incinerate _something. Arson had to be sure, so he read the note over again for the third time since he had found it found taped to the window that lead into the love of his life's bedroom. Correction the former bedroom of the love of his life, according to the note in his hands at least.

_Arson,  
For starters this note will have to be brief since I'm being rushed by my mom; I'm taking a big chance by leaving this for you. Anyway, __I'm sorry; my father is after me, and I have to move away. I know I've kept a few secrets over the years from you, but to be fair you've kept your own share of secrets from me. I'm not sure if you ever caught it but I have powers. I manipulate my bone structure and have a major healing effect. That's part of the reason I was never scared of your powers by the way. Over the years I've used my powers sometimes when you've saved me, one of the most notable times was recently when I was captured by Retched, the guy who suspended me above all that acid. You got to me in time, but my arm was splashed with acid, so was your uniform. _

Yes, he remembered that. It was hard for him not to. It had been... gross, for a lack of better word, to watch the skin dissolve from the love of his life's arm. His clothing was resilient against the acid, her bare skin was not. She had only been clothed in a bathing suit, Retched had snatched her from the city pool before all the other occupants had fled in fear. He had filled the pool with acid and dangled Grace over it from the diving board. Arson had of course, saved her, but the chains use to hold her to the diving board had fallen into the acid and created a splash. He had watched the skin on her arm be eaten away until the ambulance had taken Grace away. Two days later he showed up at her window and her arm had been completely healed; she claimed it was because of some doctor with vitakiensis who was on duty when she got to the hospital. Looking back he realised it was odd that she didn't even flinch when the green crap had eaten through her skin and muscles.

_The doctors had to only wash the acid off my skin, the skin grew back on it's own in a matter of seconds after they got the acid off my skin. Retched escaped you if you don't remember. He went to my father who was an associate of his and asked questions since he had recognized how slow the acid had eaten away my skin while he was being put in the cop car. Long story short my father did some research and found out about my existence. My father is the super villain Skull by the way. He showed up at the high school in civilian cloths and started talking to me, letting it slip who he was and what he wanted. He wants me to join him and immediately threatened Brian when I said no. We're running because we're scared of what he may do to get me on his side._

Arson found himself very unenthused at the idea of dateing a super villian's daughter; it only add more complications to his life then he wanted to deal with at the moment. But he loved Grace and that was enough for him to want to find her. And do several other things with her but that was off subject.

_Do me a favor and forget me. My family and I won't be coming back to Cobalt, ever. You have my apologise but it's too dangerous. I love you, I always will and I can't put you in anymore danger then I already have with my worngsyndrom.  
__Yours forever and always,  
Grace Archer_

All Arson knew was that he had to find her, had to find her and tell her he loved her. Had to find her and protect her. Had to find her and tell her the truth, tell her everything. Tell her it was ok with him that she was a super, that she was the daughter of a villain. Tell her everything about him. Take her to meet his family, take her to meet his dad. First Arson had to find her, and he had no clue where to look.

* * *

I sighed as I grabbed a tank top, wind breaker, and a set of my brother's shorts. I picked boy shorts over girl shorts because girl shorts are too short and wearing pants is out of the question with my powers. I don't wear skirts or dresses either because neither crotchless item of clothing is fun when you're a ninja, like Brian and me, and jump from roof top to roof top. Perverts can look up them if you didn't draw the connection immediately. I also grabbed a pair of running sneakers before I left my bedroom since I had no clue what I was going to do that day.

I ate my breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast without complaint before shoveling down a few things of sugar behind my mother's back. Sugar + Me equals A-Brian-who-is-pissed-off-at-the-world-for-creating-the-drug-that-made-me-more-hyper-then-normal. But something told me I was going to need the sugar today, and my little notions of this normally turn out to be right.

"Let's go," Brian grumbled as he stalked into the kitchen. He was wearing jeans, a white wife beater, and a black dress shirt that was left unbuttoned. I noted that this was what he wore a few days ago and that it was dirty. _He probably wasn't awake enough to realise he picked it out of the wrong pile of clothing, _I thought as I fallowed him out of the house. Yes, my dearest stepbrother who talks to animals is not a morning person by any means. For me this is a good thing, for him this is a very bad thing. Why? I began poking him as we walked down the path towards the bus stop. I could see Brian slowly twitching, and twitching, and twitching-

"STOP!" he snapped as we reached the bus stop where Layla and Will were standing. "Stop fucking poking me." Layla giggled and I rolled my eyes and waited a few seconds before I began poking him again. Will and Layla were trying not to laugh from what I could see, I was busy dogging the swats thrown at me by Brian wile I continued poking him. Then the bus showed up in time for me to be hit over the back of my head by Brian.

Will, Layla, Brian, and I picked up the back packs all of us had dropped at one point in time and clamoured on the bus. I was walking behind Brian, poking him repeatedly in the back of the neck. "For the fuck of hell Grace, stop bloody well poking me, god damn it!"

"LANGUAGE!" the bus driver called back at us as we fell into seats in the middle of the bus.

"ENGLISH!" Brian and I called back on impulse, something we use to do all the time in Cobalt. Both of us have a very bad habit of cussing excessively, so teachers found it necessary to yell 'language' at us. I mean what the hell? It's bloody English. 'Course Katie was the one who started it, though she was just mumbling under her breath-

Great now I'm freckin' depressed. This is so not cool. See, see I read these stories all the time about girls getting school transfers and then they some how snag the hottest guy in school. Yep, I see no hot guys on the bus. None what so ever so I think it's safe to say I'm going to die wrinkly, old, and with a hundred cats. I miss Arson. Damn it. The stories never mention the pain of what the girl leaves behind in her old home.

Layla was looking at Brian and I like we were nuts when we turned back around and faced the seat where Will and her were seated directly behind us. Across from them were two people who seemed to be starring at us to. So was the guy across from us. "And you people are?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah, that's Maj." Layla pointed to a girl who wore a lot of purple, to much purple. Honestly I found it creepy, like those girls who wear to much pink. But I also think the amount of green Layla wears is creepy. When 90 prescient of your wardrobe is one color you have problems. "She turns into a guinea pig." All right, that's weird.

"He's Zach-"

"I am Zach-Attack. I glow." All right, never mind guinea pig girl isn't creep. Albino boy here is. I mean come on he's wearing more neon then the purple girl is wearing purple. These people are creepy, I want to go back to the _normal _high school I use to. People knew the value of wearing decent clothing. Judging by Brian's twitching eye, he does to.

"And that's Ethan, he melts." I resisted making an 'ick' noise. This kid wore a lot of orange. Sorry, normally I'm not into fashion bus come on. Why the hell are these people wearing so much of one color?

"Brian Archer, I talk to animals, I'm a senior." My step brother said while inclining his head slightly in greeting. "Oh and I'm Layla's cousin."

"Grace Archer, Brian's step sister. I have a rapid healing effect and I don't sleep." That's when I saw where we were, on the high way not to far away from Cobalt. But we were traveling down a dead end road... why am I getting the urge to throw myself out the window. "What the fu-"

The bus driver just drove off the edge of the ramp. I'm not kidding either I wanted to scream. Scream because I knew that if this yellow death trap hit the ground I may die, and dieing isn't on my things-to-do list. Then the seat belts came over our chests and the metal bar folded down from the seat in front of us. Then the bus suddenly jolted. Looking out the window I realised the bus now had wings and the jolt was the rocket boosters that now were sticking out the back of the bus, spewing flames in their wake.

Kids were screaming. Brian was now awake and did not look happy when the bus was doing loops and turns through the air.

"Its a roller coaster," Brian muttered and gripped the seat. Yes the male who will accompany me while I run across the roofs of sky scrapers is afraid of roller coasters. Steven found this absolutely hilarious and at times I did to. But right now wasn't one of those times. I mean I'm a little freaked myself.

Soon enough though the bus ride leveled out and conversation resumed.

* * *

**A/n:** Hi people. I'm back and I have ideas for _bones. _I've reworked the plot after I got board and began searching the archives of the Sky High section of this sight, and I can't wait to get further along with the story. I still don't have my old computer back yet so yeah, no word or anything. It's summer time here in Texas and I'm off from school, so updates will be coming. For those of you who like my _Drugs and Suns, _I'm going to try and update that sometime this week. I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update.

Also I'm going to my grandparents tomarrow so I'll have a lot of time on my hands to do what ever I want. Hopefully I'll get a few drafts written for the next few chapters of _Bones_ and_ Drugs and Suns._

Also I gotta know: who would you prefer Grace to end up with in the very end? Warren or someone else? (coughArsoncough). I've gotten very fond of my original super hero over the past few days...

**Fade to Blue: **sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block/over loaded on homework/stressed because of exams. I'll try to update faster next time.

**swimcrazy1793: **glad it's less confuseing now, very glad. that's the main things I was aiming for.

**Black.Purple.Roses:** I know what you mean on it being easier to fallow, when I have to keep lookin back at the last chapters to check relationships between charaters then I have problems.

**Daughter of the Draculea:** Kimi-kun was part of the reason I came up with Grace's power actually. Though the main sorce of it was me thinking, '_I want a one of a kind power for my OC that I haven't seen on fanfiction or quizilla before.' _I came up with bone bending when I watched a AMV on youtube. Later I checked it out on Wikipeadea and found out about Marrow who had the same powers, to a lesser degree.

**Kade:** Good friend or not, you're not aloud to be bossy. I can wake you up at five in the morning by texting you. Keep that in mind.

**ALL READERS**: thanks for reading the chapter, please review.


End file.
